


Winning or Losing, I'll be Boozing Over the Nine Seas!!!!

by NerdyNerdo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "i thought you were american????", 2nd Person, 2nd Point of View, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Gore, Can't tag for shit, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fishing, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gay denial, Genderswap, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Making This Up As I Go, Medium Burn, No Beta, OC's - Freeform, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Recovery, Slavery, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry guys, Street smarts, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tailoring, Undertale Trash, Unwanted Advances, Violence, We Die Like Men, Will add more characters as I go - Freeform, Will add more tags as I go along, a weird AU fic of Genderswap swapfell pirate lesbians, and only for a little bit, and polyamorous, author doesn't know what she's doing, black and rus won't show up until later, black is a good gal but rough around the edges, creepy dudes being creeps, cursing, dumb tagging, fight me, i lied its gonna be a slow burn, i think, i think theres plot here guys, im feeling devious, just believe me, lets get mischievous, many oc's - Freeform, noncon flirting, oh yeah, only at first, please be patient, probs not - Freeform, reader has a nickname that will be used, reader has magic, reader is A DUMBASS, reader is a monster fucker, reader is dumb but smart if that makes sense, reader is female, reader is in denial about being a lesbian, reader is not a mage, reader will have described appearance, rus is nervous girl, shameless smut but there is plot dont worry you guys, should i include that in the fandom tag?, so are comments, so will the reader, still figuring out how ao3 works, suggestions for plot is encouraged, tagging is for losers and im the biggest losers of them all baby, take that with a grain of salt if you will, tbh don't know what i'm doing here, there will be more chapters, they will still kick your asses, this is lesbian, warlocks in the house tonight, world of warcraft themes will show up, world of warcraft-ish, you can still fite me, youre looking glamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNerdo/pseuds/NerdyNerdo
Summary: You begin your day in a peaceful manner: waking up to the seaside atmosphere aesthetic, working alongside your parents in the most profound tailoring shop in the region, and preparing for the summer solstice festival. However, something doesn't feel right...Out of nowhere, you've been invited to a Lord's banquet party, what a joyous occasion!...or is it?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Reader/Papyrus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Leaning on the windowsill, the white translucent curtains fluttered against the ocean breeze. The soft morning sun filtered down through the partially cloudy skies and onto your face, allowing you to bask in it’s soft warmth. This was your favorite way to start your mornings, feeling the wind and sun on your face as the world began to wake up and start their day. The sound of seagulls squawking over scraps of salty, tough seafood, huge ocean waves crashing against the jagged cliffy shores, and townsfolk getting ready for the long day ahead of them filled the air, creating a soothing ambience to lull a sense of serenity and peace in oneself.

You’ll soon have to join the townspeople soon in the preparations of the upcoming summer solstice, a yearly event that takes place in your little seaside town of Starfish Shire; but, right now, you want to linger in the peaceful atmosphere for a little longer. Working on mending clothes and starting on those new projects can wait a little while more.

  
You hear sounds of heavyset footsteps from the floor below you alongside a pair of familiar voices. It seems that your parents are up and about now, already starting their work for the day. You know they have a long day ahead of them, including yourself as you work under them, as this is the most profound tailoring shop in this side of the region. It may not be the quality fit for a royal, but it was a close second. Your father, being the romantic he was, gifted this tailoring shop to your mother to fulfill her long dream of becoming an owner of a shop, in exchange for her hand in marriage. Ever since then, your parents had made a name for themselves, creating beautiful intricate gowns and weaving good quality cloth for others to use.

You enjoy working with your parents, but you never had the same strive as your mother did when it came to working on delicate dresses and gowns, or the admiration that your father held when it came to your mother’s finished products. Sure, the clothing came out nice and pretty, and it felt great to fulfill a customer’s demand, sending them off satisfied with your work; but, something always felt off somehow. You never knew what it was about tailoring that made you feel so off-put, but it just wasn’t your thing. Yet, even if you didn’t enjoy it as much as your parents did, you still did it to help them out with the shop. You manage the upkeep: simple cleaning, counting sales, keeping up with orders, and other mundane tasks. You also sew up other smaller projects your mother didn’t have time for.

It’s fun in it’s own way, but with the upcoming festival, this brief respite before the storm is much needed.

  
Your shop already received an order for a stack of dresses from the local Lord for the occasion several months ago, and they’re almost finished. You and your mother just have to finish the last few details on them and they’ll be good to go. It’s been planned that your father would deliver the dresses once they were finished up and ready to head out.  
You longed to go with him, just for a chance to see and experience something new. It’s been kind of still and stagnant in this little shop, and you’ve always wanted to travel, even if it was only for a moment; but, your mother needed all the help she could get and, alas, you had to stay behind. If only you could just ride around on a big boat and travel the seas, exploring new and different lands and viewing rumored impossible sights…

Sighing, you decide you spent long enough sitting here and head downstairs to go and actually help your parents.

  
You begin to get ready, pulling out your basic work gown and stockings. You quickly slip the simple sleeping garments off, a simple white light dress with a few wildflowers embroidered on the ends and a matching nap cap to go with. After dressing, you begin to pull in your red wild locks into a long tight braid, ending it off with a black bow to finish. Your attire was simple but functional, built to last many years of hard work. Just as you finish getting ready, you hear your mother call up to you.

  
“Mari! It’s time to get up now, we’ve got a rather large workload for today, so I don’t need you slacking off now.” You roll your eyes at the last statement. As if you could forget the amount of work needed to be done with her constant reminders and customers' inquiries of the progress on their order.

  
Instead of saying anything of that nature, you simply reply back a, “Yes, Mother!”, and grab your pack of sewing tools before going down the steps. You arrive at a scene of disarray: half-finished gowns thrown over a chair there and a stool here, textiles haphazardly draping across the backs of chairs and tables, the “cabbage” patch of leftover swatches of cloth piling up in the corner, and sewing tools strewn all over the room.

Wide-eyed, you gasp out, “What happened here???”

  
“Good morning to you too, sweetheart.” She says lightheartedly, “As you see, it seems we’re swimming in orders.” She gestures to all around her, “I believe we might be in over our heads if we don’t get our hinds to work, so would you be a dear and hand me my batch of silk sitting next to you on that chair there?” You spin around, spotting the cloth only after the third turn.

  
You quickly hand it over to your mom, trying to not step on any of the projects, and ask, “So….Mom, how are we doing on little ol’ Will’s order?” She raises her brow and without looking back up to you, replies “I thought you already knew? We finished that last night, don’t you remember?” What? You don’t remember finishing them up, you still had three more dresses to work on, unless…..

  
“Mom, don’t tell me you stayed up late last night just to work on those dresses.” You sternly said with narrowed eyes. Your mom could be considered a workaholic. You would often find her still up in the morning having worked all throughout the night. She easily lost track of time and herself when it came to her dearly beloved work.  
Her eyes widened for a second before she shrugged her shoulders and focused back to the task in hand, “Huh, guess I did. Anyway, they’ll be shipped off today once your father gets the wagon cart all readied up.” She briefly holds the fabric away from herself, checking over her stitching before bringing back to continue.

“Oh, and your father said he needed to talk to you for a moment before he went, so I suggest you go do that now, sweetheart, before he sets off.”

You humm in agreement and head out, carefully maneuvering over the mess. As you step out, you’re blinded by the glaring hot sunlight. It seems that the skies cleared up while you were inside. Scanning the area, you spot your father at the end of the road with the wagon almost all set, him hunched over tying the horses to it. You call out to him, alerting him of your presence in order to prevent spooking him and in turn, the horses as well.

  
“Hey-Ho! Mari, I was just finishing up tying the horses.” He said with girth and a twinkle in his eye as he fastened the ropes one last time, “Got a long journey ahead of me, so I got to make sure these are fastened quite tight.” You smile at his enthusiasm, pondering where his energy stems from.

  
“Mom said you wanted to talk to me?” You held your hands clasped behind your back, rocking back and forth on your feet with a little bounce.

  
He straightened up stiffly, his face slackened, losing the jovial glow to it. He shuffled his feet, his eyes not quite meeting yours, “Ah, yes. Your mom wanted me to talk to you about this…” His reaction stills you. He rarely, if EVER, gets upset. Annoyed? Yes, but it’s a rare occasion to see something get to him like this.

  
“Is…something wrong, dad?” you hesitantly ask. He sits there for a moment or two before heaving a great sigh as if there was a ton of weight sitting on his shoulders.

  
“Your mother wanted me to tell you, but honestly I don’t approve of it; so, it’s not going to happen-yet, I made a promise, so here I am…” He then turns to you with a slight scowl tugging on his lips. “I’m not going to name any names here, but -ahem- someone arranged a marriage for you. But! Don’t worry, Mari, I won’t let that happ-”

  
“WHAT!” You screech. An arranged marriage?!? I mean, you know you’ve gotten to that age where most girls usually get hitched off, but this came out of nowhere. Not one sign was shown from your parents that indicated that you were going to be sold off just like that. Not even one. Everything was going so well for you these past years too… so, why now?

Unfortunately, with your sudden loud exclamation going right off in the horses ear, the horse lets out a whinny on its hind legs before shooting off in a direction, taking the wagon with it. The wagon slams into the side of your father as it speeds by, knocking him to the ground with a thud and leaving you two in a cloud of dust.

  
As the cloud disperses, you quickly kneel beside your father, coughing up a concerned, “Dad?” before continuing to hack up a lung from the accidental intake of dust alongside your father. Minutes of coughing continue before your father tells you to get him inside. Your mother wasn’t a doctor of any kind, but she could do some basic first-aid. You heave your father up, allowing him to lean on you as you guide him back.

  
The second you past the entrance, you’re greeted with your mother’s grievous visage.

  
“What happened out there! To-to him!” She quickly takes your place, guiding your father into their meek bedroom. You trail closely behind them, worried beyond belief.

  
“...well, we were talking and… and he told me about the-” A cough catches hold of your throat, holding your tongue still for a second, “And, I didn’t mean to- I really didn’t mean to but… I spooked the horses and, and they took off running, hitting dad as they went- I really didn-”

  
Your mother turns abruptly on her heel, shushing you, “Mari, it’s not your fault. It was just an accident, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Your mom then lays your father down on the bed, beginning to look all over for signs of injury, “Dear, will you fetch me my bandages and salve?”

  
Your dad groans in pain and you yip out, “Where?”

  
“In the cabinet below the pins, you’ll find the bandages in a wooden box and the salve will be in a brown bottle- now, please hurry dear.”

  
You scamper out of the room, hopping around the room looking for the shelf of pins. You find it in the far corner of the room and rip open the cabinet, taking out a worn down engraved box and a dusty looking brown bottle with only a quarter of liquid left in it. Quickly, you rejoin your mother’s side with the required items. She takes them and begins to work her, not literal, magic. You shift your weight, hovering over your mother’s shoulder, taking note of your dad’s condition and your mom’s handiwork.

  
“Sweetheart, as much as I understand how worried you are, I can’t work with you hovering over me like this. Can you go fetch me a bowl of water, please?”  
“Ye-Yeah, sure.” You stutter, trotting out of the room. You just hope your dad will be alright...

  
___

  
Some time has passed and it is now in the early afternoon. The wagon was recovered by a close friend of dad, John was his name. He was an old fellow who supplied the town with the fish he catches out at sea. Your father is now doing better, but was in no condition to deliver the large order of dresses to Lord William Alexis Anderson’s keep, which was several hours away on horseback. Surprisingly, that’s where you’re headed for now, as the task was given to you in your father’s stead.

  
The wagon is jumbling it’s way through on the rough-cut path towards the Lord’s manor. Your bag sat at your side, filled with essential paperwork and identification. The dresses sat back inside all manner of chests. Although, somehow, you’ve been granted your wish to travel, anxiety wracks all throughout your body. You have a bad feeling sitting in the bottom of your gut. You’re still worried for your father, but you don’t think that's what's causing this feeling of impending doom. Maybe you should talk to your parents about it… along with the arranged marriage, but right now you needed to deliver this order and get payed.


	2. A Burning New Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue on the journey to the manor, but something unexpected (or expected) comes up; however, an inkling of something new and useful shows itself.
> 
> What could this mean for the future?

You’ve stopped on the side of the road, the wagon sitting beside a little lone shop while you were inside grabbing yourself some dried, salted meat and a refill of your leather, water flask.

You’ve been on the road for several hours and your rear end was starting to smart up, and you still have several more hours of travel to go.

Heading back to your wagon, you sit yourself next to a nice oak tree and begin unraveling your food supplies. In your bag, you had all sorts of fruits and bread, but no salted meats.

Luckily, your mom was nice enough to spare you a handful of silver before setting you off on your way. You grab yourself a peach, a skewer of freshly bought, fire-roasted salted meat, half a loaf of bread, and your flask of water to wash it all down with.

A nice breeze stirs up, rustling the tree leaves above you and bringing with it the smell of salt and fish. Even with hours of travel between you and the ocean, the smell seems to linger with you no matter what. You don’t mind it; afterall, the smell does remind you of home.

You wipe the peach juice that’s begun dribbling down your chin with your sleeve, taking a bite of meat next then a sip of water. You’ll have to make the most out of this meal now, because it will be awhile before your next stop.

After finishing your meal, as humble as it was, you begin packing your things. The horses were given some nice hay from the shop as a free gift as long as you made some purchases, and a water trough was provided outside.

So with a quick snap of the reigns, you set off once more for the Lord’s manor. Your thoughts from before spring back up, the feeling of dread resettling in your stomach once more. It seems that the closer you get, the stronger the feeling becomes. You clutch your hand against your chest, willing the pressure to recede.

\---  
The sunlight has begun to die out, becoming weaker as you rode on. You hope you reach the Lord’s manor before nightfall.

Traveling in the dark is considered very dangerous, especially in these parts. You’ve heard of many tales told by a bard next to the fireplace involving traveler’s demise from wolves, bandits, and even pirates. Monster pirates were considered the worst bunch of the batch, because of their violent nature and lack of mercy to those that seemingly posed a threat to them and their plans.

You shudder to think of the thought of being caught out here alone, defenseless, by any of these threats, let alone monsters. You wonder what monsters are like, however. Do their appearances match their cruelty, or are deceiving in nature, concealing the danger under a false pretense of safety, like the jellyfish?

You look around what should’ve been the thousandth time of taking in the scenery: The rustling leaves filtering the waning sunlight, the sky taking on the colors of an artist’s ink paintings, clouds high in the sky almost touching the heavens, and the winding path stretching as far as the eye can see before being blocked out of view from the trees.

It shouldn’t be too long now. Maybe an hour or so before you would arrive at the prestigious manor, and then you could deliver those damn deliveries.

Maybe they’ll let you stay for the night? You’re weary from travel, and some food and drink in you would do some good. Stars, how much you desired for a little respite. You’re beginning to loathe traveling. What happened to that spirit of yours before setting off? You wish you knew.

Sighing, you tilt your head up to the sky, observing the little amounts of clouds scattered throughout the multicolored sky. At least it’s peaceful enough for you to drink in this ambience: the wind in the trees, the wagon moving on the rough cobblestone path, your ol’ horse Sunny chuffing alongside the click clack of their hooves, and the birds….

Wait a minute, has the forest always been this quiet before? Surely there would be the last sounds of tired birds calling out to each other at this time of day, right?

The sudden halt of the wagon almost throwing you off mixed in with the alarmed, panicked whinny of your horse brings you out of your thoughts completely, leaving a rush of adrenaline pumping through your veins.

You jumped down from your seat, cautiously approaching your horse with your hands up, “It’s ok-okay, b-buddy. We’re going to be alright...we’re gonna be alright, okay?”

With each step and word, your horse begins to settle; but, with a touch of the smooth, spotted muzzle, you could still feel the tension in the horse. A few rubs on the side and head proves that there’s tension in muscles still, meaning something has Ol’Sunny spooked.

You looked around, trying to spot what caused such a response from your horse, only for nothing out of the ordinary to greet you. Just the common foliage and trees greeting your eyes.  
You test the reigns, tugging on them only to be met with the refusal to move forward by your horse. Guess it’s time to go investigate, huh?

You turned back to your horse, pointing to the spot where he stood and sternly said, “Stay here, Sunny.” A whiny comes from Ol’Sunny, which you responded with, “And I mean it. No matter what, stay put until I say otherwise.”

Now time to go find what spooked your horse so bad. You make a circle around your wagon, checking under the tarp to see if anyone had stashed themselves there.

Before you know it, as you pull the tarp away to discover nothing but the shipment, a hand comes from behind and asserts itself over your mouth, muffling the scream that escapes from your throat.

Another hand grabs your waist, pulling you closer to the intruder. A smell of smoke, bitter iron, grease, and sweat waft over you making you nauseous. The pit in your stomach from earlier now feels like hot coals in your abdomen.

You begin to thrash about like a fish flopping on deck, struggling to escape this person’s grasp. It seems to only further anger your attacker, because the next thing you knew, you were being slammed down on the wooden exterior of the wagon.

You were then thrown onto the ground, and before you could get the whisper of pain out, you were promptly kicked in the stomach.

Your throat burns as you hack and cough, the wind being knocked out of you. Why did you ever desire going traveling if the outside world was like this?

You taste dirt and blood on your tongue as you peer up, seeing not just one but several men. You count six, but with how blurry your vision has gotten from the hot tears streaming down your face, you might have miscounted.

All of them are dressed in ragged and tattered leather armor with disheveled, dirty visages. Across their hips and backs were chipped and worn down swords without sheathes, rotting bows with strings that looked ready to snap, and simple thief daggers that clearly saw better days.

One man was with Ol’ Sunny, trying to calm the panicked horse. Another was inspecting the cargo in the wagon, while two others were looming over your form. Sneers and smug grins were plastered on their faces as they stared down at you.

“How much fer the girl?” The man who kicked the shit out of you commented. His voice was rough and grating on your ears, making you wince. His voice just screamed a backstabbing thievin’ rat. You dubbed him as Asshole in your mind, trying to keep tabs on the situation.

“Ehhh, I’d give it 70 pieces,” the Asshole’s friend commented.

A little jagged smile tugs at his lips, giving him a ghastly, eerie appearance coupled with the fact that the smile didn’t seem to reach the eyes and that they held no warmth in them.

You look away, unable to keep eye contact with him.

You’ve dubbed him Jackass.

“Maybe 100 pieces if we spruce her up nice…” Jackass says, his emotionless voice sending a shiver up your spine.

Oh stars, what are they planning to do with you?!?

Suddenly, Asshole lowers himself until he’s right in your face, his mouth giving off an awful odor with each word he says, “Yeah, we do got some nice little garments fer ya’ lass, and if yer all nice and obedient, we’ll even give ya a good washing before the show.”

Your eyes widen in horror. They’re going to sell you to a whore house, arn’t they? Oh curse you and your horrible luck. You can’t do this, you can’t let this happen. Your life wasn’t supposed to turn out this way…

The feeling of hot charcoals in your stomach from earlier was becoming amplified with each second. Asshole just smiled in your face before rising onto his feet. The sensation of searing heat was inching across your body.

“I’m gonna check up on ya later,” He said with his cruel smile before turning to Jackass and said in a low whisper,”keep on eye on her, don’t let her do anything suss or I’ll come for ya head, ya hear?”

You stopped paying attention, not hearing if Jackass replied or what Asshole was doing. The heat in your body was unbearable, it was like your blood was on the verge of boiling. You feel like you should be dead from whatever you have fallen with by now.

Shocks of static race up your legs and through your arms, jolting through your body.

Was this how you were going to die, surrounded by strange men who wanted to sell your body?

What was mother going to think?

Father?

You still haven’t delivered the order yet either… Oh stars! You haven’t even begun to think about that!

Would the Lord be understanding of your parent’s situation of losing their only daughter alongside the order, or would he be unjustly cruel towards them just like the men before you???

You can’t afford to be kidnapped or die here, you need to get out of here with the dresses somehow.

Come on, think!

There’s got to be some way you can get past these men. Something you can do, anything you could do to right this situation.

Come on, think harder!!

You’re panting and heaving on the ground, sweating like a sinner in a church. Each breath is becoming harder to intake, your mind teetering on into unconsciousness. At the very least, you need to make sure you don’t pass out, as difficult that was.

Before you can get your breathing under control, you hear Jackass uproarsily laugh and shout,

“What’s got ye all up worked up, bitch? Don’t go passing out on us now!”

A powerful force meets your stomach with great impact, causing you to start gasping for air that was already a chore to breathe and gagging on your own saliva.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see him rearing for another kick.

You fold in on yourself, your body preparing for another blow as you mind blacks out; however….

The hit never comes........

Instead, you’re greeted with an agonizing scream piercing your eardrums.

You slowly open your eyes, peeking through your arms that are still crossed over your head. Between the gaps of your arms, you see Jackass engulfed in dark vibrant, green flames.

He’s panicking, screaming in pain as he desperately tries in vain to pat himself down in an attempt to suffocate the flames.

In the matter of minutes, he stills and drops face first, no more noise coming from him.

You lower your arms, eyes wide at the scene before you. Your veins are surging with heat still, but the feeling of you boiling alive has passed. 

Before you could get up and bolt, however, a voice rings throughout the scene.

“Hey-ho, ya’ better scram before another one of ya’s gets burned!”

You turned your head to see a figure on the edge of the path dressed in dark robes, his face hidden in shadow by the cowl wrapped around his head. 

He raised his hand open-palmed, a green ball of flames resting in his hands.

Immediately, all hell breaks loose as some bandits scramble away towards the safety of the forest, while others draw the weapons as they charge forward at the new intruder.

A chuckle leaves the mysterious stranger before he rears his hand back, and with the flick of the wrist, the bandits are consumed in the same green flames as Jackass was.

You close your eyes and plug your ears, trying to not to stare at the traumatic scene laying before you.

After what feels like awhile, you feel a rough touch at your shoulder, causing you to shriek and scramble on your hands and feet away from the source.

“Whoah, whoah, whoa there lil’ missy! I ain’t gonna do ya’s any harm.” You turned to the stranger, who now has his hands up in a placating gesture.

Now that he’s closer, you take notice of his small and slim stature.

The green and purple robes seem to swallow him whole, and the intricate dagger with a demonic hilt dangles loosely at his hip. 

His eyes peek over the cowl, gleaming unnaturally a bright green, like a clean cut dark emerald. Unfortunately, you still cannot see his facial expression with the cowl taking a good portion of his face.

This is the same stranger who single-handedly took on a bandit camp and saved you from further injuries… and from your supposed fate.

He lowers his hands slowly, making a show of passive-like behavior. It’s like he’s trying to console a scared animal, but with what just occurred, you suppose you might as well be one.

“Hey, now. Just seeing if ya’s was alright, miss. Nothin’ ain’t gon’ happen to ya’s.”

You stare up at him blankly. What do you say? What is there to say? You’re not just gonna blurt out a ‘Oh hey, thanks for saving me from me potentially becoming a cheap whore’. 

............I guess saying your thanks is in order since, you know, he did just save your hide a second ago.

“T-thank yo-you…” Pain laces up your throat as you utter those two words.

Your throat feels tight, scratchy, and dry. Probably from all that screaming, huh?

His eyes scrunch up and he rubs the back of his head, “Ah shucks, no need for thanks, miss. I just don’ like seeing them bastards gettin’ away with everythin’”

He then leans forward, lending his hand for support, “Ya’s need any help cleanin’ up? I can escort ya’s where ya’s needin’ to be if ya’s want,”

He then looks at the ground, not meeting your eyes,” ‘course I understands if ya’s don’... especially after that, yeah?”

You shake your head and take his hand, “Nah, I think I would rather like that escort, Please and Thank you very much!”

His eyes scrunch up again, “I’d be happy to oblige ya’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead!!  
> Sorry it took so long for the second chapter to come out.  
> I've been struggling trying to get my life together, but I'm getting there, albeit slowly...  
> For right now, even with the improvements I've made this past month, I'd expect the chapters to come out monthly.  
> I'd like to update weekly, but there's some things I need to do before then, so please be patient with me, Thank you~  
> Now that's out of the way, I just wanted to say that I made a tumblr so pst me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/letsrainbowroadtohellblr  
> I hoped you guys enjoyed the new chapter, and if you would be inclined, you could leave me a surprise in the comments.  
> Any and all criticism is appreciated, and also please feel free to voice what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters!  
> Until next time!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This my first time writing and posting a fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy.  
> Please comment how you felt about this trash. Any and all constructive advice/criticism is appreciated!  
> Feel free to bookmark and leave a kudos here if you feel like it.


End file.
